kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Next to Godliness
Next to Godliness 'is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After ''The Prey'','' Henry goes to visit a recovering Hans Capon in Rattay, who asks him to sneak to the Bathhouse in order to have a bit of fun. This is a timed quest, and once your adventures in the Bathhouse begin, you must finish by the morning - so get there early and complete it quickly. If you have any special dice, bring them with you. Synopsis ''In which I go to the baths to see Lord Capon, and what befalls us there. Objectives *Lord Capon is going to the baths. Go and join him there. *Ask Sir Hans if he needs anything **Play dice with Zdena the bathmaid *Speak to Sir Hans **Put your clothes in the trunk and get in the tub *Ask Lord Capon what's bothering him now. **(Optional) Get a pitcher (0/1) ***(Optional) Find the Sylvan red in the Rathaus cellar (0/1) *Go back to the bathhouse with wine for Sir Hans. **(Optional) Get flowers for Klara the bathouse wench. *See if Sir Hans is alright Walkthrough After speaking to Lord Hans in Pirkstein, he will complain about how bored he is after being bedridden after ''The Prey'', ''and invites you to join him at the Bathhouse after dark - there's no point going earlier, because he'll be ... busy. By evening (after 21), he will be drunk in the bath. He complains to Henry about the bathmaid Zdena's skill at dice - apparently, she won all his clothes at strip-dice, while he couldn't win a single ribbon. Henry agrees to play dice with her, with Hans chiming in with advice from the tub. After winning (or losing) the best of three, Henry casually mentions that he could do with a bath himself. Hans orders him to strip off and jump in (don't get too excited, he's not interested in your "hairy ass".) You can refuse, but you'll spend the remainder of the scene standing around awkwardly while Hans chats up Zdena, so go to the trunk, strip down and join him. Hans will playfully tease Henry about the way he smells, then Henry can tell him about some of his latest exploits (such as [[Tough Love|''Tough Love]], ''Ginger in a Pickle'', ''Lost in Translation''), before Klara, Hans' favorite bathmaid, enters with some wine. Hans complains about the vintage, then has a splendid thought - a clever fellow, for example Henry, should go back to the Rathaus and fetch some of Hanush's Sylvan red wine from the cellar. And ... it'd probably be better if no one saw him doing it. Seeing as you don't really have a choice, take the key from the trunk and make your way over to Rattay and the Rathaus. To get into the cellar, go down the side run of the Rathouse (near the armoury) , around to the back of the building and then up some stairs. The door can be picked (it's very hard), or unlocked with Hans´ keys. Then go down the stairs and unlock the door to the cellar. The wine is to your left against the wall, and the pitcher will there as well. Chances are you'll be stopped by the cellar guard, so tell him you're there to fetch Lord Capon's wine, then charm, intimidate, cajole or bribe him into letting you through. Don't talk back, he's a humorless sort and you'll end up in jail for a day and '''fail the quest. And if you convince him you're lost, don't get caught again - he wont believe you a second time. Cellar Guard's Stats Once you have the wine, return to Lord Hans Capon at the bathhouse, who is very amused that Henry actually went through with it. Now supplied with a fine wine, Hans, Henry and Klara get down to drinking and cavorting. Determined to woo Klara, a very drunk Hans promises her a bouquet of her favorite flowers - which means an equally drunk Henry is going flower-picking. Head over to to the northern gate of Rattay and enter the training area within the city walls through the left entrance. Then turn left, go past the well, and through the door under the stairs. All the flowers you need will be to the left end of the garden - dandelions, poppies, sage, and roses (even though she asked for knotweed). Once he has the bouquet, Henry stumbles back to the Bathhouse, where he can see a small crowd has gathered. Inside, Klara's sweetheart Archie has arrived, jealous and certain that she's whoring herself out to the patrons. Hans makes fun of the villager, who loses his temper and attempts to drown the young lord. Luckily, Henry walks in just at that moment, and after a few seconds of confusion, Archie punches him. A fight breaks out. Archie is very easy to beat but if you allow him to beat you up, he'll insult you and leave. Attacking him with your weapon will fail the quest, so it's best just to fight unarmed. In which case, Henry will reveal to a horrified Archie that he just attacked a Lord, an offense which can get him hung. Archie apologizes profusely, but Hans simply shoos him away, too drunk to care, before he and Henry laugh about the night's adventures, and continue to drink. Henry will awaken the next morning outside the bathhouse. Head back towards Rattay to find Hans, who is making his way back to the bathhouse from Pirkstein. He is not particularly concerned about what should be done about Archie, so Henry can either convince him to put him in the pillory to set an example, or tell Hans that forgiving a commoner for a drunken mistake would be the right thing to do. Interestingly, Henry beats and then scolds Archie for doing exactly the same thing he did to Hans when they first met, and Hans is quite content to let the issue go once the fight is over (although the copious amounts of booze might be a factor). It is an indicator of how far Henry and Hans have developed, character wise, over the course of the game. Although as Hans is still obnoxious enough to make people want to hit him, perhaps not. Henry will get up to a total of 475 (five lots of 75 and one of 100, probably dependent on quest performance) and, if he won the strip poker game (best two out of three), he will also get the Strip Dice. You can also still try and give Klara her bouquet, but she will reject them. Luckily, Theresa appreciates flowers, so give them to her instead. Notes *''It's not possible to collect the roses until after Hans tells you to get them, so don't bother going to grab them while in Rattay for the wine.'' *''The quest's title comes from the common idiom "cleanliness is next to godliness".'' *''Although it is possible to steal Hans' clothes, it seems like he spends the remainder of the game in his underclothes, which does somewhat kill the immersion. Returning them to the chest the next morning will ensure Hans puts them back on, but if the underclothes are in the trunk, its too late.'' Category:Side Quests